


Good Girl

by Tay (erentitanjaeger)



Series: Sheithbians [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Fem Sheith, Genderbend, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Squirting Strap-On Dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erentitanjaeger/pseuds/Tay
Summary: “What did I say?” Shiro’s voice is stern, commanding.Keith blanches, face twisting.  She scrunches her eyes shut, a long silence following.“Not to come,” her voice is so small.“And what did you do?”There’s an even longer silence this time.“I came.”Shiro can hear the regret in Keith’s voice, and any other time, that might be enough.  Not now.  Not tonight.“I thought I trained you better than that.”





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND!! I can't believe how many of you wanted this...but also I;m really glad! I enjoy writing fem sheiths a lot! Hope it lives up to the last installment ;;

Keith is warm and languid on top of her.  Their lips meet again and again in a series of searing kisses.  The kisses leave a feeling to travel over Shiro’s skin, seeping into her veins, causing her toes to curl and her hands to go tighter around Keith’s tiny waist.  Keith hums as she’s held, rolling her hips slightly, their heats grinding together.  Shiro whimpers, fisting a hand in Keith’s hair and tugging her head to the side so Shiro can place more sucking kisses along the column of her neck.

“I missed you,” Keith whines as she’s marked.  “I missed you.  I love you.  I don’t want to ever go through that again.”

Keith’s arms wind tighter under Shiro’s arms, around her torso, nose nuzzling into the crook of her neck.  She sighs, warm breath fanning over Shiro’s skin and making that warm feeling only flood faster through Shiro’s body. 

Shiro smiles.  Keith gets so affectionate after she’s felt abandoned.

“I missed you also.  I love you, too.  I’ll make sure it never does, baby,” Shiro is clutching Keith’s face now, bringing their lips back together.  Tongues slide against one another, gently, lazily, all the time in the world laid out bare before them.  It’s a pleasant feeling; one Shiro wants to grow intimately familiar with. 

Keith separates from Shiro’s mouth with a slick sound, going back to nuzzling into the crook of Shiro’s neck.  Shiro feels herself throbbing down there.  They only just got each other off, but already she’s ready for more of Keith, more of her hot need, soft body and gasping noises.  It’s when Keith whimpers, that something sparks in Shiro, something she recognises so well and welcomes into her body without protest.

“Sweetheart,” Shiro’s voice is sweet, but thick with something more.  She pets Keith’s hair, slow strokes down dark strands, fingernails digging into the base of Keith’s neck.  “I feel like having a little fun tonight with my favourite girl.  You don’t mind, do you?”

Keith’s eyes are bright as she quickly picks up on the tone, on the aura filling the room like water in a glass.  She shivers on top of Shiro, excitement coursing through her veins, thrumming under her skin.  She nods, unable to provide much more affirmation than that and a small whine.

Shiro grins; Keith always knowns how to be a good girl.

“Good,” Shiro cups Keith’s cheek in her bionic hand.  Keith leans into it, already so obedient.  “Why don’t you lie down, and I’ll get started on you.”

Keith scrambles off Shiro quickly, her emotions betraying her dire need to be with Shiro, to be claimed and marked.

Shiro leans over to their bedside table and pulls open the bottom most drawer.  A myriad of toys greet her, the one she’s looking for catching the light and winking at her most obviously.  Shiro grabs it, pushing herself back up onto the bed.  Keith looks so soft splayed out on their abundance of pillows, tender gaze focused on Shiro, her legs already spread as a welcoming gesture.  She seems nervous but giddy, ready to please Shiro and be pleased by her, uncaring of what she’ll go through to get just that.

“Why are you looking nervous, baby?” Shiro asks, crawling back over to her girlfriend.  She stretches out over the length of Keith, straddling a thigh, chests brushing as she settles herself on top of Keith, devious smirk in place.  “We’re just going to have a little fun.”

Keith gulps.

Shiro uses her human hand to grab Keith’s jaw in a tight hold, and presses their mouths together.  It’s a messy kiss, a lot different to the one they were sharing only moments before, and quickly cements their roles into this play they’re now a part of. 

“Hands above your head,” Shiro demands.  Keith obeys.  She’s trying not to smirk, not to look excited or smug.  She’s failing.  Shiro figures she’ll be able to wipe that look off her girlfriend’s face in only a matter of minutes. 

Shiro grabs Keith’s wrists in a tight hold, pushing them back into the pillows, and with her other hand, starts to feel down Keith’s body.  She takes her time on Keith’s breasts, pinching a nipple and feeling Keith twitch and shift underneath her.  Than Shiro slides her hand down, carefully, slowly, before going between Keith’s legs and finding her smooth folds already slick, demanding attention in their own way. 

“Wet for me already?” Shiro asks, voice quiet yet playful.  Shiro runs a finger over Keith’s clit, and finds out exactly how ready Keith is when she hisses, legs twitching, a moan caught in her throat.  Shiro kisses her cheek before locating where she put the toy before. 

Keith’s eyes flick down, eyebrows raising at the sight of the silver toy, and moaning when Shiro presses it against her and switches it on.  The vibrator hums against Keith, just below her clit, enough for the vibrations to start warming her up, to start the arousal pumping through her system, but not enough to make any real noises escape those pretty lips.

“Alright, baby girl, I’m going to run this toy all over where you want it most.  I’ll tease you, and stroke you with it, let it hum over your perfect, little cunt.  I’ll even use your favourite settings to get you so close to the edge, you’ll taste it on your tongue.”  Keith is already starting to rock her hips, trying to get the toy to press exactly where she needs it.  Shiro shifts it so it just misses.  She leans into Keith, warm breath ghosting over her ear.  “But you’re not allowed to come.”

Keith whines, a mix of frustration and determination in her eyes as she realises the challenge Shiro is placing on her.  Shiro smirks, devious and cruel. 

“Fuck you,” Keith breathes, shutting her eyes and trying to concentrate on following orders.

Shiro clicks the button, the vibrations increasing in intensity.  Keith hisses.

“What was that?” Shiro asks, allowing the vibrator to travel up and over Keith’s clit.  Keith gasps at the small taste of relief she’s allowed.  “For your sake, I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that, or I could make this a lot harder on you than it needs to be.”

As an example, Shiro pushes the vibrator against Keith’s cunt, and watches as Keith immediately starts to grind against it on instinct.  She gasps and shudders, fighting against the hold Shiro still has on her arms. 

“Please,” she whimpers, so high-pitched and soft, Shiro can’t help but laugh. 

She does allow the vibrator to work its way back to a lower setting, rubbing it slowly below Keith’s clit as she does, Keith’s arousal not abating entirely, but becoming manageable.  Keith breathes deeply. 

“What do you say?” Shiro presses herself closer as she speaks, grinding only slightly against Keith’s thigh, lying along the length of Keith’s submissive form.  The heat that radiates off Keith is scorching, telling her all she needs to know.

“I’m sorry,” Keith immediately amends. 

Shiro supposes she should be fair.  She could at least give Keith a fighting chance at this game, but then again, this has never been about fighting fair.  This is about taking what she wants, when she wants, and right now, Shiro only wants Keith to submit to her in every way possible.

Shiro hums, before placing a wet kiss onto Keith’s cheek and then clicks the vibrator again.  The humming is loud, and when she presses it directly against Keith’s clit, it only seems to grow louder.  Keith practically screams.  She’s clearly fighting her base instinct to grind against it, to chase after the source of that hot pleasure, but she also wants to obey Shiro’s orders, so twists her hips away as best she can.  Shiro keeps her in place by squeezing her legs around Keith’s thigh, tightening her hold on Keith’s wrists, and rubbing the vibe over Keith’s cunt in short, hard and quick strokes. 

Then Shiro eases off, allowing the vibrator to trail down to her entrance.  There’s no real pleasure when she presses it in just past the rim, but Keith whines anyway.  Shiro toys with her girlfriend like this a little more, then she trails the vibrator back up to where it’ll make Keith squirm the most.  As Keith has her eyes shut, concentrating on obeying Shiro’s order, Shiro gets a wicked idea. 

Releasing Keith’s wrists, Shiro sits up so she can trail her hand lower, trace her fingers over Keith’s cheek, her lips, hand fluttering over the column of her neck, where Shiro places her hand lightly around Keith’s throat.  Keith’s eyes fly open at the feel, at the cool contrast of Shiro’s metal hand wrapped around such a delicate part of her body.  Her expression is fearful, her hands fly to clutch at Shiro’s wrist, but Shiro knows Keith enough to be able to spot the underlying excitement hiding within her.

Still, Shiro bends so she can whisper into Keith’s ear.

“Remember to tap out if you need to.”

Keith nods, quickly and resiliently.

Then Shiro ups the vibrator’s intensity with one hand, and squeezes with the other. 

Keith is already gasping, already unable to help but spread her legs wider, hips rutting against the stimulation.  Her fingers are wrapped tight around Shiro’s wrist, but Shiro keeps a firm hold.  She eases the vibrator away from Keith, down toward her entrance again, only to bring it back up and rub it vigorously against her clit.  Keith would scream if she wasn’t currently out of air.

Shiro smirks, loving the look of panic on Keith’s face, the tears in her eyes, her cheeks pale from lack of oxygen.  It’s a beautiful sight, one that has Shiro grinding her own cunt against Keith’s thigh, moaning softly at the little pleasure she allows herself. She eases her grip on Keith’s neck slightly, enough for Keith to take in a few, deep gasps before she’s constricting her hand once again.

“Fuck, Keith,” Shiro gasps, riding Keith’s thigh in earnest, using the rocking motions to find a rhythm and push the vibrator harder against Keith’s clit. 

Shiro knows Keith won’t orgasm like this.  She’s too focused on trying to breathe to worry about release, so it’s only when Shiro releases Keith’s throat completely, does her back arch and her whole body seizes, her orgasm rushing through her, as does oxygen through her lungs, taking her by surprise.  She gasps, fighting for air, all the while whining, high-pitched and needy, at the feel of the vibrator still pulsing against her. 

Shiro groans, body shaking as she comes against Keith’s thigh, the sight of her lover so lost in a mix of danger and pleasure enough to send her over the edge.  She feels her slick drip down her thighs and over Keith’s skin.

Shiro rubs the vibrator around Keith’s clit a little more, before slowly taking it away from her.  She turns it off, placing it carefully onto the space beside them so they’ll remember to clean it later.  Shiro’s dark eyes are fixed on Keith’s expression.  Her cheeks are flushed and her hair is matted to her face, her eyes are shiny when she finally opens them to look up at Shiro, hope burning in her irises.

Shiro doesn’t give it a second thought.

“What did I say?” Shiro’s voice is stern, commanding, the exact kind of voice she uses at her job, to wrangle the answers she wants out of her enemies. 

Keith blanches, face twisting.  She scrunches her eyes shut, a long silence following.

“Not to come,” her voice is so small.

“And what did you do?”

There’s an even longer silence this time.

“I came.”

Shiro can hear the regret in Keith’s voice, and any other time, that might be enough.  Not now.  Not tonight.

“I thought I trained you better than that.”

They both know it was unfair.  They both know Shiro never intended for Keith to win, that she was going to come no matter what.  Shiro’s only intention for tonight is to ruin her girlfriend, remind her who she belongs to, dominate the fuck out of her in ways she’s been dreaming of for weeks.  Her only wish was to be the one pulling Keith’s ties loose, to watch her come undone.

Keith would apologise, but that’s not part of their game.  Keith knows it’s her role to sit quietly, accept her punishment gracefully, and thank Shiro in the process.

The best part about dating Keith, is that she’s adventurous.  She likes trying new things.  New foods, new clothing stores, new movies nobody’s ever heard of, and new toys.  Shiro and Keith have a drawer full of them, as most with a healthy sex life usually do.  It’s not uncommon, or even shameful anymore, to admit you have the occasional little helper of silicone to help you through those tougher times, or to spice up an already steamy night.

Each have their favourites.  Shiro rather likes the remote-controlled vibrator, especially when Keith toys with it until it’s sitting in her just right, and then jams it to the highest setting.  Keith loves the little heart shaped nipple clamps Shiro bought for her birthday, especially when Shiro leaves them on just a little too long and then licks the swollen and pert nipples until Keith is crying from the overstimulation.  Both, of course, share a rather definitive affliction for their black strap-on dildo.

It’s not exactly long, but it’s incredibly thick, and can be filled with a lube of their choice to make their play a little more fun, and a lot messier.  They don’t use it often, simply because it needs to be cleaned so thoroughly and it can be such a pain, but on the occasion one of them wants to get fucked, and fucked good, they bring it out of its special silk bag and put it to use.

Tonight is one such night.

After having gone so long without each other, it’s no surprise Shiro is ready to get a little more devious with her girlfriend than she usually does. 

Getting it ready can be a bit of a chore, but Keith does her duty of sitting behind Shiro, playing with her breasts, kissing her neck and whining like a kitten as Shiro prepares the toy.  When the bottle is almost empty and there’s lube trickling out the end of the toy’s tip, Shiro deems it ready. 

Shiro turns and gives Keith a searing kiss as it’s strapped it into place.

Keith lies back dutifully, whining and acting like the spoilt brat she can be, but Shiro can tell she’s excited, can tell that at the end of the day, this won’t be much of a punishment for her at all.  Shiro isn’t gentle with Keith.  She’s too impatient, too horny, too a little in love to bother with gentle. 

Before Shiro can get into position, Keith is there, grabbing Shiro’s hips and pulling the strap on toward her, locking eyes with her girlfriend and licking a long line from where it’s strapped to Shiro’s crotch, up to the tip where the translucent substance leaks out.  Keith makes a show of driving her tongue into the fabricated slit, licking out the lube and humming wantonly.

Shiro knows it’s all for looks, to get Shiro’s clit throbbing at the sight of her girlfriend so eager and needy and slutty.  It works.  She groans at the sight, Keith looking up into Shiro’s eyes, her violet irises shiny and glistening with excitement and arousal.  Shiro grabs a fistful of Keith’s hair, shoving her away from the dildo and back onto the mattress.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Shiro snarls.  “On your knees, like a good little whore.”

Keith rolls over onto her stomach, shooting a knowing look over her shoulder, one of giddy excitement and expectant determination.  Shiro grabs Keith’s hips, practically mounting her as she forces Keith’s hips back against the strap-on.  Keith moans, feeling the lube trickle from the black tip of the dildo and onto her back.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Shiro can’t blame her; she’s also eager and ready. 

Keith nods, shuddering.

“The usual safe word?  Alright?” Shiro says, fingers digging harder into Keith’s hips.  Keith nods again.  “What is it?”

Keith gasps, trying to think clearly beyond the haze of arousal fogging her brain.

“Lion,” she says, as firm as she can, reassuring Shiro she knows how to stop things if something doesn’t go right, if she needs to tap out of this game they’re playing.

Shiro bends down to place a hot kiss to Keith’s spine as a reward.

“Good girl.”

Shiro wants to drive the dildo straight into Keith’s waiting hole, knowing she’ll be so wet and ready that she’ll take the entire thing so easily.  Shiro can tell Keith’s pussy will eat it up and clench so beautifully around the thick intrusion.  Shiro shudders at the thought.  Yet, she also wants to take her time, work Keith up to her climax slowly, force her to beg and whine for release.  Shiro can’t decide which one she’d prefer, but ultimately starts by squeezing more of the lube out of the toy and running her flesh hand through it, all the way up Keith’s back, her hand gliding smoothly through the mess.

“Feel that, baby?” Shiro’s voice is deep, breathy, as if she’s the one about to get wrecked.  God, what her girlfriend can do to her.  Keith pants, rocking back against where Shiro has nestled the toy between her plump cheeks.  “This is what you want right?  To be made a mess of?  To be filled with slick, have it fucked into you, only so it can leak out of your used pussy later?”

Keith is biting back moans, trying to stop herself from saying too much too soon.

Shiro runs her lube covered hand over the bump of Keith’s shoulders, up her neck and fists it into the back of thick, black hair.  Keith gasps as her head is yanked back, throat exposed, already red and bruised from Shiro’s treatment before.  Keith lets out another throaty moan, one that is nowhere near as loud as it could be.  Shiro plans to fix that.

“Remember what you did wrong before?” Shiro checks, drawing her hips back to rub the silicone tip down the entirety of Keith’s ass, over her entrance, through her folds so it brushes her clit.  Keith nods as best she can in Shiro’s grip.  “Don’t do it again.”

Shiro pushes in.

Shiro sees Keith grapple on the bed, knuckles turning white as she grips the sheets so hard they could rip.  Her throat works to let out noises, grunts of effort, whimpers of pleasure.  Shiro keeps a steady hand on Keith’s hip, steadying her so she doesn’t move, keeping her in place as the dildo is pushed in as deep as it will go. 

Shiro shudders, at the sight of Keith so utterly lost to the feeling of submitting, of letting go, of trusting Shiro entirely to be taken care of like this.  She shudders even more when she can feel the strap-on’s harness rub against her sex.  It doesn’t quite give her the attention she needs, but it’s enough to keep her arousal high and her blood pumping, enough to go on so she can ruin Keith in the process.

“Please,” Keith gasps, head still bent at what must be an uncomfortable angle.  Shiro pays it no mind.  “Please, move.”

Shiro smirks, surrendering her hold on Keith’s hair, moving her hand so it wraps around the back of Keith’s neck in a firm grip; a reminder.  Keith chokes on her moans. 

“Nu-uh, baby girl, I’m calling the shots here,” Shiro mocks, adjusting her legs on the bed, knowing it’ll jostle the toy inside Keith enough to have her whining.  “If you wanted me to play nice, you should have obeyed me earlier.  Here’s your chance to make it up to me.”

Shiro can feel Keith take deep, calming breaths.  Her pulse flutters against Shiro’s fingertips, her shoulders rising and falling as she attempts to keep her wits.  Shiro chuckles, drawing her hips back so the ridged sides of the dildo catch at Keith’s entrance, and then slowly pushes back in.  Keith moans, low and delicious. 

Shiro watches as Keith’s muscles contract under porcelain perfect skin, her throat vibrating as she lets out sound after guttural sound.  Shiro grins, biting her bottom lip and groaning at the sight of her girlfriend coming undone so completely.  She repeats her previous action.  Drawing back, letting Keith feel every dip and slide of the toy, some of the lube already trickling out of her stretched hole, and then slowly driving it back in.  Keith coughs and splutters around noises, unable to decide which ones she’d rather make as Shiro repeats the action again.

“Fuck, Shiro!  Give it to me harder!”

Keith is already begging?   Shiro is slightly disappointed.  She’d figure Keith would last at least a little longer.

“No,” Shiro says, casually, a sense of finality in her tone, though she won’t say Keith’s suggestion isn’t tempting.  “Little sluts like you don’t get rewarded for being bad girls.”

Shiro is trailing her hands all over Keith’s body, rocking her hips, the toy thrusting shallowly inside Keith.  Shiro grips Keith’s hips, grinds into her, and smirks as Keith finally collapses into the mattress, her face pressed to the pillows, hips still raised, practically doing the begging for her.  Keith is shaking, gasping for air as Shiro continues to deny her true pleasure.

“Fuck, Shiro!” Keith gasps.  She’s sweating, the open air of their apartment meaning that it’s cooler, making her shiver as she twists her neck to look over her shoulder at Shiro.  “Please, please!  I’ll do anything!”

Shiro stills her movements.  She takes note of her work, realises how much lube has already leaked from Keith’s hole, though Shiro wonders how much of that is Keith’s own slick.  Keith is eagerly sucking in the black toy, all the way to the base, each time it’s squeezed, even more lube being pressed into her.  Shiro squirms, her own pussy dripping and wet and throbbing with need just from the sight. 

“Anything, huh?” Shiro considers this.  Shiro is used to having Keith at her mercy like this, but it’s a special kind of thrill to have Keith voice her desperation, so on edge and nerves spiked with every carnal need the human body has at its disposal.

“Yes, anything.  God, just fuck me!” Keith’s eyes are swimming.

Shiro pulls the toy out completely.  Keith cries in protest, sobbing at the loss, hips falling to the bed with no support left to keep them raised.

“Turn over again,” Shiro demands.

Keith takes a moment to compose herself before she pushes herself up, rolling over, landing on her back with a huff and a whine.  Shiro grabs her hips, grinds the toy through her folds and over her clit, watches lube drip onto Keith’s flat tummy.  It’s exhilarating to watch. 

Keith whimpers.

Shiro’s heart breaks a little, seeing her girlfriend so desperate to please, but also swells in pride that Keith is obeying, submitting.  It thrills her. 

Shiro slowly lowers herself to Keith, pressing the entirety of her weight upon her, the toy pressed between them, gliding over both of their sexes so they’re both moaning at the feeling.  The pressure causes even more lube to leak onto their skin, making it easy for Shiro to rock against Keith, everything slippery and messy.  Shiro ponders that there’s probably not a lot left in the toy at this point.

“Shiro, oh God,” Keith hiccups, tears on her cheeks, her legs wrapping around Shiro’s waist and trying to draw her closer, getting more of her warmth.  Shiro doesn’t hesitate to press a wet and aggressive kiss against Keith’s lips, licking into her mouth, using a forceful hand to keep her in place as she sucks on her tongue.  Keith cries against Shiro’s lips.

“Okay, gorgeous, I’m going to fuck you hard and fast now,” Shiro whispers, hot and heavy, both of them panting as Shiro adjusts her hips, pushing the toy back into Keith’s waiting heat.  Keith gasps, back arching, legs tightening.  “Be a good little slut, and keep still.”

Shiro begins to move in earnest, thrusting her hips in a quick, heavy and steady rhythm, driving the dildo so deep and so hard into her girlfriend’s eager pussy, Keith doesn’t have the time to draw breath.  Silent screams and pleas leave her lips, head thrown back against the pillows as she grips onto Shiro.  Shiro grunts, the exertion getting to her now, but she doesn’t let up, movements brutal, the harness of the toy pressing against her with each demanding thrust.

Keith tries to keep still, tries not to rut her hips back, and succeeds for the most part.  There’s a few times when she loses herself, when she forgets and tries to get more out of Shiro’s movements than she’s been given permission for, but Shiro bites her neck or yanks her hair, reminding Keith of where she lies in this play.  Keith moans, wails, cries.  She bites her bottom lip, satisfied smile stretching her kiss-bitten lips, letting the pleasure of being claimed bury itself into her nerves.

“You’re being so good, baby girl,” Shiro gasps against Keith’s neck.  Her hips are sore and she’s growing tired, but she doesn’t want to stop, not when they’re so close.  “Such a good slut.”

Keith curves into Shiro’s hold on her, presses their mouths together and grabs Shiro’s breast firmly.  Shiro growls, pressing Keith back into the bed and grinding the dildo harder into her cunt.  Keith smiles, cheeky and smug against Shiro’s lips, moaning like a whore as she’s fucked ruthlessly.

“Going to come for me?” Shiro asks, voice thick with determination.  “Going to clench around this toy and have it fill you?  You’ll love it, won’t you?  Being filled with slick, having it leak out of you after?  You’re good at that, good at taking it like a whore.”

Keith’s eyes shine as she meets Shiro’s.

“Can I?” She asks, barely able to get the words out.  “Oh, please, let me come.”

Shiro grins.

“Look whose learnt her lesson.”

Shiro reaches between them, finding Keith’s clit in the mess of slick and lube that’s coating their heats and stomachs.  It only takes a few good strokes, clumsy and messy as they are, but it’s enough.  Keith’s orgasm rips through her.  She screams, grappling for some kind of purchase, her legs curling around Shiro’s waist and bringing them ever close.  Shiro continues to slowly rock her hips, carefully bringing Keith over the edge, until she’s whining from the overstimulation.  Shiro slows her movements, letting Keith fall apart under her before Shiro deems herself satisfied with the result.

She kisses Keith on the cheek, watches as Keith breathes deeply, chest rising and falling rapidly as she comes down from her high.  She hiccups, her eyes glassy as she gazes at Shiro.  Shiro presses a gentle kiss to her forehead, completely devoid of the dominant aura she had been using up until now, touches gentle as she grounds Keith in her arms.

It takes them a moment to separate, but eventually Shiro gets back onto her knees, carefully dislodging the toy from Keith, revelling in the lube that spills from her pussy.  It leaks onto the sheets, they’ll need to be changed later, but Shiro couldn’t care less right now. 

Keith’s hair is sweaty and clinging to her face and shoulders.  Her skin is flushed a pretty pink, everything from her stomach to her breasts to her cheeks.  She’s smiling, her eyes wide and excited.  She’s beautiful and ethereal and Shiro finds herself falling in love all over again.

Shiro gets distracted with unclipping the harness for a second, so when she finally pulls it free from her skin, she doesn’t notice Keith already crawling over to her, hands going to hips, tongue diving into her sex.  Shiro gasps, grabbing at Keith’s hair roughly.

“Let me take care of you,” Keith breathes against Shiro’s crotch, already offering her pussy smooth and moist licks.  Shiro moans, clutching Keith to her, unabashedly thrusting against that sinful mouth.

It doesn’t take long for her own orgasm to come, already so ready and willing from earlier.  All Keith has to do is sit on her heels, clutch at Shiro’s hips and lave at her heat.  She’s silent as she does it, eyes shut in bliss as she licks at her girlfriend, unashamed in how she makes a mess of the slick and spit covering Shiro there.  Shiro comes like that, it dripping from her hole as Keith finishes her.

They collapse back into the pillows, clutching each other and sharing deep kisses.  Shiro holds Keith tight, kisses her lips gently, pushes her hair out of her face and stares into her deep, violet eyes.

“Was that okay?” Shiro asks, soft and gentle, so as not to disturb the moment.

Keith hums, only nuzzling under Shiro’s jaw and kissing her neck.

“That was amazing.”

“I wasn’t too rough?”

“Just rough enough.”

“Was there anything you didn’t like?”

“Not a thing.”

Shiro breathes, some of her anxieties that had risen abating for the time being.  She strokes Keith’s hair, gently this time, carefully, treating Keith like the delicate doll Shiro always believes her to be.

“I love you so much,” she whispers against Keith’s forehead.  Her words are quiet, filled with as much love as Shiro can pour into them.  “You were so good for me.  I can’t believe I have someone like you, that no one else gets to see that side of you.  You’re perfect.”

She says all this while continuing to press kisses to any and all of Keith’s face.  Keith giggles at the attention, wilting under the praise.  She manages to slide her arms under Shiro’s again, hooking them around her back, tying themselves together like they had at the beginning of the night.

“I love you too,” Keith’s voice is hoarse from her screaming, but as her body melds to Shiro’s, she finds the ache at the back of her head, the bruises on her hips and the swelling on her throat will be completely worth it tomorrow.  “And thank you, for continuing to fulfil all my wildest fantasies and deepest desires.  I wouldn’t want anyone else doing it but you.”

Shiro smiles, so happy and genuine as she lays there, wrapped around her girlfriend, the warmth of her soft body causing sleep to seep its way through her body.  She tries to blink awake, reminds herself that she needs to clean them up and change the sheets, but she’s so comfortable she doesn’t know if she can be bothered to move.  A few moments more and she realises Keith has drifted off, breathing even and moist on Shiro’s skin, shoulders rising and falling slowly under Shiro’s fingers.

Shiro doesn’t want to disturb her, doesn’t want Keith to have to rouse just yet, so settles in to guard her from any oncoming bad dreams that may raise.  She combs her fingers through Keith’s hair, carefully working out any knots, kisses her forehead when she mumbles in her sleep, holds her tight when she whines from the cold.

Eventually, Shiro drifts off too, holding Keith tight to her, Keith’s scent surrounding her and warming her, a smile on her face as she falls into a pleasant and blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my twitter @kinkykeithy for previews, prompts and other sneak peaks.


End file.
